Teen Angel
by stray3011
Summary: One part NCIS one part song Teen Angel with a touch of the movie The Princess Bride for flavor
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS ( sniffle)

I do not own the song Teen Angel (sob)

I do not own the movie The Princess Bride (pout)

I am just playing with them for your enjoyment.

Timothy McGee smiled has he looked at his reflection in the mirror. A little over a year ago the same reflection would have brought about a completely different reaction, but that was before his Jesse entered his life. She was his muse, his best friend, his heart and soul. She gave him the confidence to stand up to the Admiral about his future and helped him complete the early admission forms for MIT. His smile grew exponentially just thinking about her, and a slight blush highlighted his cheeks. His emerald eyes grew alarmed as the sixteen year old young man patted down his own pockets to find the simple gold band with the small diamond chip mounted in the center. He let out a shaky breath and carefully replaced the ring in his pocket.

Tim skipped down the first several steps of the staircase before remembering that the Admiral was home on leave, and slowed down to a more dignified pace the Admiral's voice echoing in his head, " Try to behave as if you were taught some decorum. You are the son of an Admiral behave as such." Those words were the Admiral's answer for everything from bullying " An Admiral's son does not allow himself to be pushed around." to his grandfather's death, " An Admiral's son does not cry in public, suck it up." Tim really tried to please the man but his eyes were windows to a gentle soul and his heart was sewn quite securely on his sleeve. Tim was a child of quick wit in a family of athletes, a square peg desperately trying to fit into a round hole.

"Timothy.", the Admiral's voice resonated throughout the bottom floor of their home. From years of experience Tim stood at the bottom of the stairs at parade rest and waited for the the Admiral's inspection. He quickly reviewed everything of importance that had occurred during the day to make sure nothing would delay him from leaving for his very special night out with Jesse. He was ready, or so he thought for anything the Admiral would throw his way and he felt confident that he would soon be on his way. Just thinking about Jesse straighten his backbone and he had his head high and looked the Admiral right in the eyes as he approached. Tim was surprised to see a look of uncertainty in the eyes looking back at him.

" Lieutenant Hathaway gave his son a Ford Focus for his sixteenth birthday last week. I will not allow a Lieutenant's son to drive to school while you still walk, so here." the Admiral's words came out in a rush as he pushed the keys into Tim's hand. Tim was stunned. Had his father just given him a car? Before he could even say thank you the Admiral had vanished into his study and closed the door. Tim walked to the front door and looked out onto the driveway. Sure enough there sat a Camaro Z28 in the driveway.

Tim looked at the keys in his hand, felt the ring in his pocket and saw the letter of enrollment for MIT on the table next to the front door and couldn't contain the smile that threatened to split his face in two. He walked out of the house humming " My future' s so bright a gotta wear shades."


	2. Chapter 2

Tim decided to go with his original plan and walk to pick up Jesse, they could come back and get the car before heading out for the night he had planned. He smiled to himself thinking that she was probably searching all over the place for her bus pass which was safely tucked in his back pocket, she had forgot it at his house the day before. There were two things that you could count on Jesse losing at least once a week, her student ID and her bus pass, and Tim thought that was adorable. Guess they would no longer have their weekly frantic bus pass search anymore he thought to himself.

Tim knocked on the front door of Jesse's house and waited hoping there wouldn't be too long a wait before they could head out. Tim didn't dislike her parents and older brother but they did make him feel uncomfortable. They were so nice and considerate of each other, the kind of family he thought only existed on TV before he met them. He always found himself carefully studying them waiting for the cracks to show up because he didn't want to be around when it happened. He liked the idea of a family that actually took everyone's feelings and desires into account when making decisions and he didn't want that idea shattered. Jesse's father opened the door with a grin, "Hey Tim. Come on in and sit down. Jesse is going to be a bit she lost her bus pass again and everyone is upstairs looking for it." Tim gave a sheepish grin and pulled the said item out of his pocket, "She left it at my house yesterday." Mr Daniels started laughing and called up the stairs, "Call off the search party the bus pass has been located."

"Dad ,where was it? I don't remember even staying downstairs last night when I got home.", Jesse said coming downstairs with a confused look on her face. That's when she saw Tim and her face lit up as she notice his grin. "Don't tell me. At your house?"

"On the table by the front door next to my admission paperwork." , he responded.

"OK give me fifteen minutes to finish getting ready and we'll be on our way."

Tim was happy with the delay because he still had to talk to Mr. Daniels in private before the night could begin.

"Mr. Daniels," Tim began cautiously.

"Tim, how may times do I have to tell you my name is Matt ?" he answered with a sigh.

"Matt," Tim began again taking a deep breath, " I will be leaving to go to MIT in three weeks and I want Jesse to know that no matter how for away from her I am she is the only one for me. I feel like she makes me whole and I don't want her or anyone else to ever doubt that. So I humbly ask your permission to..." Tim became nervous and had to stop to take a deep breath. When he paused Matt decided to take pity on him, " Let me see the ring." Tim blushed has he pulled it out of his pocket, " I know it's not much but I worked every

weekend for the last six months to buy it and I promise to get her a nicer one as soon as I graduate." Tim quickly explained.

Matt had to hide the grin so he wouldn't make Tim think he was laughing at him, "Tim I think she would be happy with it if you got it out of a Cracker Jack box. Yes you have my permission and my blessing to ask Jesse to marry you, as long as it is a LONG engagement."

Tim carefully put the ring back in his pocket just as Jesse was coming down to meet him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we'll make it to the bus stop in time. Do you want to just hang out here tonight?" she asked.

Tim's smile once again almost broke his face in two as he pulled out the keys to his car, " We won't have to worry about bus schedules and passes and more Jess." he said as he showed her the keys.

"What?!" When?!' , she stammered.

"You forgot who, where and how." her brother ,Brian,responded coming downstairs laughing at his sister. "Hey Tim what going on?" , he asked looking at the keys in Tim's hand.

"The Admiral gave me a car tonight, kind of a late birthday present since he was deployed for my birthday." Tim fibbed. He didn't want anyone to think poorly of his father so he often fudged around the truth where the Admiral was concerned.

Matt was shocked. He wasn't blind or stupid so despite Tim's efforts he knew how the Admiral treated his son. "Really. Mind if we get a peek at it before you go."

"No sir, but it is still at my house so we'd have to walk over." Tim answered .

"Deb, come on down we're going to go for a walk with the kids before they run away for the night," Matt called up the stairs to his wife. "Brian you coming?" He asked his son.

"Sure." was the immediate response.

In five quick minutes everyone was ready and they were heading out the door for the unexpected field trip.

"WOW!" , was all Brian could say when they got within sight of the McGee driveway.

"Dad think you can take lessons from the Admiral on birthday presents?" he joking ribbed his father.

"When you take lessons from Tim on keeping a clean room." laughed his dad.

"It's a five speed and has the V8 engine." Tim couldn't help but brag.

Matt gave Tim a stern look but the smile never left his eyes, " No drag racing with my daughter in the car, son."

Tim immediately tried to console the man " No sir, never your daughter's safety is always my first concern.", he stopped seeing the grins on all four of the Daniels faces as they looked at him.

"Just joking?" he said sheepishly and they all nodded. He never knew when they were serious and when they were yanking his chain.

" Well why don't you head out and since this is such a red letter day you don't have to be home until 11 ok?" Matt said giving his wife a look that said we'll talk at home.

"Thanks Mis...Matt." Tim answered any with grin.

Tim and Jesse finally got into the car to start the wonderful night Tim had planned

.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim was determined to recreate their first date, so their first stop would be burgers and fries at the local Diary Queen. He almost changed his plans when he drove up and saw the Ford Focus that had been the catalyst for him receiving his own car but one look at Jesse and he decided that he wouldn't let one Bradley Hathaway ruin the night he had planned.

Jesse gave him a smile, " We haven't been here in a while it will be a nice change from the concession food at the theater. Tim had been putting in a lot of hours at his job so most nights they would meet at the theater and eat there before continuing with their plans. She was right it would be a nice change.

As they were walking in they could here Bradley boasting loudly about his new car, " Yeah I finally convinced Dad that I need my own car because all the after school practice and he caved in for my birthday."

"Brad, why didn't you drive to school last week if you got it for your birthday?", asked Danny, Brad's shadow and number one henchman.

"Because that geek McGoo ruin that curve on the science test so Dad took the keys til I could talk Mr. Samson to letting me retake it."

Just then Brad noticed Tim and Jesse entering and decided to start on his favorite activity McGee bashing.

" Tim," he said with a devilish grin " They finally let you out from behind the counter at the theater or does bus passes cost so much you needed to get another job."

Tim looked at Jesse and decided to take the high road, " We're here out tonight Brad I don't want any trouble."

"Jess when are you going to leave this geek for a real man?" , Brad continued completely ignoring Tim.

"Haven't seen a better man around here, Brad. Tim is polite, sweet and considerate just a few things that you are totally lacking."

"Yeah, but that's just the Boy Scout training coming through. Hey Dan, grab his wallet lets see if the Boy Scout is truly prepared.", he said leering at Jesse.

Tim was saved from an ugly scene by the rest of Brad's posse entering, " Brad I know you talked your Dad into getting you a car but WOW that's one hot rod."

"Steve you are so dumb it's a car not a hot rod my Dad is very practical and a sports car would be," at this point Brad changed his voice obviously imitating his father's voice, " just looking for a slew of speeding tickets when you learn to be more responsible we'll continue this discussion."  
" So whose the Z28 in the parking lot for?" Steve asked.

Brad's head snapped around looking to see who else was in the resturant but was shocked to see only Tim, Jesse and his crew. "Tim is their something you've been hiding from us?" Brad asked jealously.

"My Dad gave it to me just this afternoon." Tim answered trying desperately to hide somewhere he hated being the center of attention especially with this group. It usually ended up with him being pushed into a locker or something else equally humiliating. He just wanted to enjoy his meal with Jesse and continue on with the rest of their plans.

Brad stuck his head out of the door and saw Tim's car parked a few spaces over from his and realized that his car look pitiful that close to the hot rod. " Come on guys let's go. I don't want to be late for Candy's party her parents are gone for the weekend." and he left with the rest of them following closely behind.

Jesse giggled has they left. "Hey if Brad was a cartoon smoke would be coming out of his ears right now."

Just then the manager called out that their order was ready and Tim pulled out his wallet to pay but she shook her head with her own grin. " I was dreading them spending the whole evening here. They make such a mess and hardly spend and money at all while running off the paying customers. They left because of you so your food's on me." Tim tried to protest be she wouldn't hear it. "Enjoy" she said as she walked to the back not giving him a chance to pay.

Tim smiled to himself and joined Jesse at the table. They spent the next half hour talking about nothing any everything the way most teenagers do, however one topic that never was spoken of was Tim's departure to MIT in three weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing their dinner, they headed down the street on foot to the theater were Tim worked for the next part of the plan.

Jesse seemed a little upset when Tim told her where they were heading, "I thought you had tonight off?"

"Yeap." was the only reply Tim would give with a grin.

When they arrived the manager looked at Tim grinning, " It's all ready if your sure about this." , he said giving Tim an out that he was positive he wouldn't take.

"Oh I'm sure." was the quick reply.

They headed to a small gallery that was only used during the summer months when the theater had more business. " Do you remember the movie we watched on our first date?" Tim asked Jesse as they walked.

"Of course. We saw my all time favorite movie The Princess Bride. You had been stumbling over your tongue for a couple of weeks trying to ask me out so I decided to take the decision away from you and ask you to take me." , she answered laughing.

Then she realized what they were going to watch, "How?"

"I happened to be on good terms with the manager here and he decided to do me a favor,"

Tim let her find a comfortable viewing spot in the gallery and then headed to the concession stand for popcorn and drinks. He nodded to the manager on the way in and the movie started just as he was taking his seat.

Jesse watch the movie enthralled and Tim watched Jesse.

Finally the scene Tim had been waiting for, mostly dead Wesley was brought to Miracle Max to be cured. When Miracle Max asked why he should perform the miracle Wesley responded "True love."

When the words left Wesley's mouth on the screen the movie came to sudden halt and the lights in the room suddenly came on.

Jesse blinked at the sudden brightness and when her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness Tim was kneeling in front of her holding the diamond ring in front of her, " Jesse I just have one question for you. Can I be your one true love?"

Jesse's eyes widen and her mouth opened and closed several times but no words came out. Finally she just nodded her head up and down waiting for her voice to come back.

Finally the words exited her mouth "YES, YES, YES!"

Tim carefully took his high school ring off Jesse's finger and replaced it with the small gold band. He slipped the other ring into his pocket. The manager showed up with a camera and offered to take their picture and the young couple happily agreed.

"Do you want to finish the movie?" Tim asked her.

Jesse couldn't take her eyes off of the ring that now adorned her hand and slowly shook her head no.

"I just want to go home and show Mom. I'm so happy come over to the house and let's share the news with them."

Tim was a little disappointed but he didn't want to ruin the evening for her so in reference to the movie they had been watching he responded, "As you wish."

Jesse just smiled and the happy couple left the theater holding hands with eyes only for each other.

The walked to the Diary Queen was quick as a slight drizzle of rain started coming down so they half walked half jogged to the car. When they arrived Tim opened the door for Jesse and then went around to his side and opened the door. His class ring had come out of his pocket with the car keys so as he sat down he placed it on the center console between the front two seats.

Tim started the car and headed to the road. While he was glancing down trying to find the switch for the windshield wipers a familiar Focus pulled out recklessly in front of him. Jesse gasped and Tim hurriedly glanced up,he quickly jerked the wheel to avoid the other car bit in the process clipped the back of a bus and the sports car slide on the damp pavement, finally coming to a stop with the front tires on one side of the railroad tracks and the rear tires on the other.

Tim felt a sharp pain in his leg but ignored it as he looked over at Jesse, she seemed fine but a little rattled from the bumpy ride. Then Tim heard the faint sound of a train horn and that was when he realized where the car had stalled. He pushed open his door and grabbed Jesse dragging her over to his side of the car. When he got them both out he headed to the safety of a near by parking lot.

As soon as he sat them down Jesse looked around frantically. She pulled away from Tim and took off running back to the car. Tim stood up and tried to follow her but the first time he put weight on his injured leg pain shot up from it ad darkness closed in on his vision. The last thing he saw before the darkness overtook him was the train hitting his car with his beloved Jesse still inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain, intense pain was the first sensation to return to the young man. He desperately searched his memory for anything to explain the pain or that would give him a clue to his surroundings. Hearing returned next and he could hear raised voices coming from close by, he couldn't understand the words but one of the voices sounded familiar. He was completely lost he didn't know where he was, why he was there, or why he was in so much pain.

He slowly opened his eyes but the lids felt extremely heavy like he had just waken from a power nap after a all night study session."

"Mr. McGee glad to see you are finally awake." he heard a soft female voice come from his side. He slowly moved his eyes to the direction of the voice and saw a nurse leaning towards him.

"What happened." he softly whispered, discovering that his throat was sore and felt like he had been swallowing glass.

She brought a cup with a straw in it to his lips, "Drink slowly. This should help."

He was amazed at how good the cool water felt going down his throat.

"What..." he tried again but the nurse cut him off, "Your father and the Doctor should be here shortly to answer all your questions. Just relax for now."

The nurse quietly left the room and the young man was left alone trying desperately to remember anything that would explain his current situation.

He started to listen to the muffled voices from outside his room but only random words came through.

"He...still... medicated." one voice said. Tim knew that voice so he concentrated on it.

Mr. Daniels! He was confused why would Mr. Daniels be arguing with someone outside of his room? Why wouldn't he just come in? Tim was feeling alone and very confused.

Suddenly the door to his room flew open and a very angry Admiral McGee walked in, "Well boy, that has to be some kind of record in stupidity you totaled a car in less than twelve hours. Worst than that you've proven that you have no leaderships skills whatsoever. Hell you couldn't even make that wench that was in the car with you listen and now she is dead."  
Tim turned white and all he could hear was a humming in his ears. Please no Jesse couldn't be dead. Please dear God no. Suddenly it all flashed through his mind from jerking the wheel to keep from hitting Brad to the car being hit by the train with Jesse inside.

"NO!" Tim sobbed and blackness started to overtake his vision once again.

He was pulled back by the loud voices of three men arguing in his room.

"Admiral McGee we only pulled your son out of sedation because you claimed you needed to verify that he was okay. Not so you could emotionally torment with the details of the accident." that voice Tim didn't recognize.

"Don't tell me how to handle my worthless offspring. I swear the worst genes in ten generations of McGee's combined to create that boy. I'm done with him let him play with those computers forever they're only a fad and will never be of any use to him in the real world." that voice definitely belonged to the Admiral.

"John, if you truly feel that way then sign over his medical proxy to me and I'll take care of him. Hell sign over custody to me, but know this of you do that then I never want to see your face around him again. I lost my daughter in that accident and I don't understand how you could just throw away your son instead of rejoicing in the face that he survived." , Tim blinked that voice belonged to Mr. Daniels?

How could he want anything to do with him know. OH God Jesse. Please tell me that you forgive me.

Tim once again lost his battle with the darkness and returned to it's gentle embrace.

When Tim awoke for the second Tim the pain wasn't quite so intense but the memories were a thousand times worst. He remembered exactly where he was and exactly what had happened to his Jesse.

The tears started to fall and Tim couldn't control the sobbing. He felt arms surround him and a soft voice in his ear. "It's alright son, Everything will be alright." The strong embrace and the words of comfort continued until felt that he could finally look around. It was Mr. Daniels that was there in his room holding him. Tim looked around and saw Brian sleeping on a cot nearby.

"How long?" Tim managed to get out between hiccups.

"A couple of days. You should rest. We'll figure out everything when you are ready to handle it."  
"The Admiral?"

"He left on deployment yesterday, your Mom and Sarah went with him to his new duty station. Don't worry about anything we'll take care of you."

Brian stretched and yawned as he woke and looked at Tim with a sad smile on his face. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see those green eyes of yours opened. How are you doing?"

Tim felt the tears start to return, "Abandoned." was his one word answer.

"Nan man your one of us now don't ever forget that."

Mr. Daniels decided to let the two young men work things out. He figured Tim would probably open up better with someone his own age. "I'm going grab me a bite to eat. Do you boys need anything?"

Two negative replies later and he was out the door.

"Brian?" Tim looked at him with a ton of questions in his eyes.

Brian knew he wanted answers but he also didn't want to wear him out, " Just one Tim and them you rest."

"What was it she was looking for that took her life that night? I mean I pulled her out and she was safe. Then she went running back."

Brian dug in his pocket and pulled out Tim's high school ring. "They say this was clutched in her finger tightly when the rescue workers got to her body.

Tim closed his eyes and once again let the tears overtake him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days went by in a blur for Tim. Slowly he was able to face the events of that fateful night.

Bradley had been arrested and charged with DUI and reckless operation, but found faultless in Jesse's death because she had run back to the car.

The doctor who had brought Tim out of sedation early for the Admiral was being reprimanded by his superior and being investigated by NIS under Matt's vocal insistence.

The Admiral had packed up Tim's belongings and dropped them off immediately after his visit to Tim in the hospital. He then requested a transfer and deployment to limit the impact the accident would have on his career, at least that is what he told Matt when he handed him Tim's medical proxy and emancipation paperwork. Tim was now in the care of Matt and Debbie Daniels until the time he would leave for MIT under a full scholarship.

The administration department at MIT had handled the change in his dependent status and filled out all the necessary paperwork so his enrollment wouldn't be delayed. Thanks to the Daniels' his departure for MIT would not be delayed by his accident and all of his medical needs would be taken care once he got there.

The only thing that troubled Tim was his inability to reach his grandmother. Penny was in Europe and the Admiral refused to give him her contact number. He prayed that the message he gave to Sarah would be relayed to her and he would hear from her soon.

Finally the day of the funeral arrived and Tim was being allowed to attend but he would have return immediately following the funeral to the hospital. His release was still a few days out and he was starting to get cabin fever in the room with the limited mobility. His leg had been fractured in the initial

accident and when he put all his weight on it to chase down Jesse the fracture became compounded and required several pins to repair.

The funeral was difficult for Tim as he was seated with the Daniels in the front row. He felt like everyone was staring at him and he was sure he saw blame in a lot of their eyes. Matt and Brian kept a close watch over him to protect him for any unfair accusations. Matt told several people that the accident had cost him a daughter but through it he gained a son.

The funeral finally ended and the family and Tim were alone by the open grave. No one moved as the cemetery workers started to fill the grave. Matt finally managed to get Debbie moving to the car and Brian followed pushing Tim's wheelchair.

The drive back to the hospital somber, no one wanted to break the silence that would make the final goodbye to the beautiful young woman seem real. They had just removed the wheelchair from the trunk of the car when a dark haired woman appeared beside the car and without saying a word enveloped Tim in a hug.

"Penny" Tim gasped, "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, the staff told me you were at the funeral and I didn't want to intrude so I waited here." Penny turned to the remainder of the family making there way out of the car to aid in getting Tim seated in the chair, "Penny Langston at your service.", she held out her hand for a shake.

After seeing how the Admiral had treated Tim, Matt was unsure of the woman in front of him but he firmly believed in allowing everyone enough rope to hang themselves, so he reserved judgment and held a his hand, "Matt Daniels." he answered abruptly.

"I believe you are the person my bull headed son left in charge of my grandson during his recovery."

Matt had been wound tight the whole day and could no longer politely excuse the Admiral's inexcusable behavior, "No I'm the man who took responsibility for a very lovable young man whose father would rather chase a career than spend the time to get to know and love."

"Well I see our opinion of my son is something we can agree on," Penny said with a grimace. " I hope we can have a long chat later but right now I would like to see Tim settled up in his room and catch up with him, if you don't mind."

Penny was well aware that right now the man in front of her could legally deny her the right to see her grandson and decided the compromise was the best form of action needed, this family had been through enough and she wasn't going to add to their burden.

Matt pulled her aside and laid down the law for her visit, "Fine you can visit for an hour, no more and a nurse will be nearby. You try any of the bullshit your son did and I will have you thrown out and you will no be allowed near that boy again. He Has Had Enough. I will not allow anyone is to emotionally torture him about this accident again!"

Penny was impressed by the man's protectiveness of her grandson and also concerned about what her son had done to earn such open hostility from the man.

"Agreed," she said simply.

Fifteen short minutes later and Tim was settled in his room saying goodbye to the family that had taken him in and looking forward to a visit with his grandmother.

As he was leaving Matt once again reminded Penny a the stipulations of her visit with Tim.

While Penny and Matt were having their conversation outside the door to his room Tim found an envelope that someone had left on the bedside table in his room.

He opened it only to discover it was the picture the manager of the theater had taken of him and Jesse the night of the accident. He lost himself in memories of the night and couldn't take his eyes off her happy face. He realized that only love resided in her eyes which where staring deeply into his.

Penny walked in and saw the tears streaming down his face as he stared at the picture.

"She was very beautiful Timmy." was all she said.

"She was only sixteen, and now she's gone." Tim began through his tears. Once the words began it was like he couldn't stop them. "I'll never kiss her lips again, we buried her today."

Penny held her grandson and allowed him to cry and vent all of his frustration on the unfairness of it all, realizing that this was the beginning of the healing of a very broken heart.


End file.
